Our Life of Lies
by G.A.C.FOREVS22
Summary: In my story the girls were not adopted. Margo is a normal teenager who is completely clueless to what happened when she was 2. But when Antonio shows up shes suddenly thrown into a whirlpool of chaos and lies, Will she handle the truth? And can Antonio who has the same fate help her? Rating may or may not change. :-)
1. Antonio

**OKAY so I loved s despicable me and I wish Margo and Antonio were together so I decided to make a fan fic story of them. Ages Margo- 17 Antonio- 18 they are in the same grade but Antonio's birthday falls during the school year. So enough chit chat ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

" Margo hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Lucy yelled. " Coming!" Margo quickly

applied one more layer of lip gloss and dashed out of her room. Edith and Agnes were

standing by the door waiting patiently for their sister to hurry up. " Mom says your gonna

have to derive us to school because we missed the Bus." Agnes said as she watched

Margo slip on her black flats. Margo groaned she always believed that they purposely

missed the bus so they could arrive could arrive at school in style. Margo didn't really

mind but she always missed the first few Minutes of first period when she had to drive

them. " Okay." She yelled goodbye to Gru and Lucy and slammed the door shut behind

her Edith sat in front and started playing with the radio. Die young by Ke$ha came on and

Agnes instantly yelled for Edith to keep the station. Margo rolled her eyes and started to

pull out of the driveway. After the song finished they arrived at the middle school building.

" Alright guys have fun and text me if you need me to pick you up from school." Edith

nodded her head and ran to meet up with her friends. Agnes struggled to keep up with

her sister but accidentally bumped into her best Friend candy. Margo laughed and drove

off. Barely a minute later she arrived at the parking lot of the i middle school. She found a

spot close to the front and grappled her stuff. She ran thru the hallways to find her locker.

" Number 16a." She kept repeating till it sounded like a chant. Not looking where she was

going she accidentally bumped into a Mexican boy with black hair. " I am so sorry I didn't

mean too bump into you." The boy stood up and looked her in the eye and her

embarrassing smile quickly faded into a frown. " Margo? Oh my gosh it has been so long

since I last saw you." Her went to hug her but she dodged out of range and stepped

behind him. " Antonio what the heck yard you doing here? First you cheat on me now you

come to my school? What's next moving right next door?" Antonio gazed at her for quite

some time before he remembered she asked him a question. " Well to tell you the truth I

am moving into you neighbor hood, maybe I'll be next door." He Gironde a smile that

made her get butterflies. " Well if you do it won't change anything. I have to go see you

around. I guess." And with that she ran to her biology class. " That is were your Wrong

Margo this will change everything." after finishing he whipped his hair and started walking

down the hall.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I will be making this a 20-26 chapter story. My chapters will vary from long to short. Please review. :-)**


	2. Diggin this Feeling

**I am so glad that people have loved it so far. It brings joy to my heart:) Anyway I am going to be unavailable for a while but please bear with me and I will try to update as soon as I can probably friday or Saturday. Any way ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**" **I can't believe it, Antonio is going to my school and is moving into my neighbor hood.

Ugh I hate my life now. Well at least he isn't it the Same classes as me." Margo muttered

more words under her breath while she made her way into biology class. " Oh Miss Gru

how nice of you to join us. Please take you seat." Mr Dave said. Margo nodded her head

and found an empty table. " Yeah this is better." She said in her head. As she started

rummaging thru her back pack for a notebook to take notes in her teacher called for

everyone's attention. " Class please meet Mr Antonio, he just transferred here form Santa

Fe." " Hi." As soon as he finished all the girls were instantly Starrstruck. He whipped his

hair while he waited for the teacher to assign him to a seat. " Hmm lets see here. Why

don't you sit next to." The teacher tapped his finger on his desk while he thought. Margo

prayed for him not to sit next to her, while every girl pushed their best friend out of their

seats to make room for him. He laughed while he watched the awkward scenario. " Hmm

Antonio you'll sit next to Margo." " Why am I not surprised." Margo thought While clearing

the other side of the table for Antonio. Antonio nodded and made his way over to where

she was siting. He smiled his handsome yet devilish grin that made all the girls in the

room faint. Margo just turned the other way an started opening her notebook. " Today

class we are going to dissect a fish." The whole class groaned and yelled now and ewes.

Margo didn't she actually enjoyed dissecting things, Antonio on the other hand joined the

class in making no's and ewes. " settle down class I'm going to pass out your trays with

your fish on it. While I'm passing them out please put on your gloves and goggles. Your

tools should be in the drawer to you left." Lucky for Margo she was on the right. Antonio

looked like a fish out of water. There were only two drawers but heading know which one

to choose. " The tools are in the first drawer Antonio." Margo said. He laughed to himself

and brought the tools out. Mr. Dave placed a tray on their table and kept walking. " Now

that you have your fish please pay close attention to this video of how to properly do it.

Mr Dave turned the projector on and dimmed the lights, he pressed play and Sat in his

chair. " Hello my name is mark and I'm going to show you how to dissect a fish." The

video zoomed in on a dead fish on a try and a table with different types of tools. The

mark guy put on a pair of gloves and goggles and spoke again. " Now first and for most

you want to make sure you wear gloves and goggles. Next you want to grab the cutter

and cut a line straight thru the belly." He did as he said and Mr Dave paused the video so

everyone could cut their fish. Margo did the honors of cutting while Antonio just stared at

her. She felt very uncomfortable but cut any way. " Did everyone cut the fish?" Everyone

nodded and he continued the film. " Next you open the the part you cut wide enough to

see the organs and such." He did just that but the camera was focused on his face. Mr

Dave once again paused the film so everyone could open their fish. A lot of kids looked

away as they did it some just started at the opened fish getting nauseous by the second.

Margo once again had the honor of opening the fish. Antonio once again just stared but

once he could see inside he fainted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and lookedat

Antonio's body on the floor. Mr Dave got up from his chair and came over to Margo's

table. He stood over Antonio and then shook him a few times but the boy didn't wake up.

" Margo, why don't you take Mr Antonio's body to the nurses office ill give you guys a

passing grade." All the kids gave Margo nasty stares and groans because they had to

keep dissecting. Margo nodded, grabbed Antonio's arm and dragged out of the class

room, and into the nurses office. Mrs. Ferre was on the phone with a pharmacy trying to

get and order for Advil. Once she saw Margo she Told the person the other line to call

back later. " Well if it isn't my favorite student, How are you Margo? You don't look sick."

Margo chuckled and said. " Im good and Antonio's the one who's sick. He fainted in

Biology while dissecting a fish." Margo pointed to the boy who was laying on the ground. "

Oh my well put him on the chair and let me see if I have a rag. I can't do anything major

about it except put a wet rang on his head." Margo dragged Antonio to the chair next to

the Nurses desk and sat in the one beside him. " Ah here we are a rag." Mrs. Ferre turned

on the sink and wetted the rag. She came over and lightly tapped his head with it. " Hm

what time does you next class start?" Mrs. Ferre asked while holding the rag to his head.

" 10:15, will he be awake by then?" " Well we'll have to s-" but before she could finish

Antonio blinked his eyes Open. For a second he didn't know where he was. " Well look at

that he's awake." Antonio looked around and found Margo sitting next to him. He smiled

and sat properly In His Chair. " What happen to me?" Mrs. Ferre answered. " You fainted

in class and were out for 10 minutes." Antonio just laughed and stood up. " Well thanks

for helping me Mrs Ferre, come On Margo we better get to class. Margo nodded in

approval and waved goodbye to Mrs Ferre. " Whats next?" Antonio asked when they

stepped out of the nurses office. " Math." Margo walked silently as they walked thru the

empty hallways. " Everyone must she in there last five minutes of classes." Margo

thought. She looked at Antonio who seemed to be thinking really hard. Before they turned

the next hall Antonio stopped walking. Margo stopped and looked at him. " Whats wrong

Antonio?" " Come here real quick." Margo obeyed and stood no more than five inches

from him. She was about to ask what he wanted when he pulled her into the janitors

closet and closed the door behind him. " Antonio what's the heck are you doing?" He

didn't answer for he was trying to find a light switch. " Ah found it." The light was small

but enough for both of them to see. " Okay now that that's settled why are we in here?"

Antonio came up to her And smiled that devilish grin that gave her butterflies. " I have to

do something." " In the jan-" but before Margo could finish his lips were pressed up

against hers. It wasn't a forceful kiss nor was it a sloppy kiss it was a soft I love you kiss.

Margo gave into it after a couple of seconds of confusion. The kiss lasted a minute but it

seemed like forever. Antonio pulled away first and placed his for head onto hers. Margo

was pretty sure she was blushing like crazy. " Im sorry, I never meant to hurt you that

night seven years ago. I always wanted to do this but never had the courage to do it."

Margo wanted to answer but he grabbed her hand and bottled out of the closet. Antonio

never let go of her hand and frankly she didn't want him to. On th way to class Antonio

kept smiling and thinking. " No one will ever hurt her, I will guard he with my life I will be

the only person in her heart."

* * *

**SO did you guys like it? I am going to have some twists and stuff but for now its nothing but happpiness. OR is it? I also do not own despicabke me All i own is Mrs. Ferre. Please Review. :)**


	3. A walk to Remember

**_I know I said that I was going to be busy but our plans were canceled. So Any way ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Margo and Antonio were a couple but didn't want any body to know so they just

kept quite and spent any minute they could spare together. Since it was Friday

they got a half a day. " Margo will your dad be okay with this." Antonio and

Margo decided to walk home Since Antonio lived in her neighbor hood. His

question caught her off guard. " Probably not but who cares my love for you

cannot be broken." Antonio smiled and grabbed her hand. They were silent for

the rest of the walk until Edith suddenly burst out of nowhere and scared them

to death. Edith laughed her head off until she saw Antonio. " What are you

doing here? I thought you were too busy cheating on girls." Edith crossed her

arms and Stared at Antonio really hard. Antonio sighed and said, " I thought for

a really long time and realized how much I missed Margo I never felt so serious

about anyone in my life. So I came back and asked if she would go out with me,

she said that shell have to think about It." Margo tried not to stare at Antonio

entire time he was talking because she didn't want Edith to have second

thoughts. " Well if I were Margo I'd say no." Edith gave one last look at Antonio

and stormed off. Antonio laughed for a whole and then grabbed Margo's hand

again. " I guess our secret will have to last for a while. I don't think your sisters

are gonna be happy either." Margo nodded her head in agreement and

continued walking. Her house was only a couple of blocks away. Even thou she

was going to be glad she was home she didn't want to leave Antonio, well at

least not yet. " Margo if your thinking about not wanting to leave me right now

don't worry I live right next door." He pointed to the house right next to hers,

and sure enough there were moving trucks and men all around the men. " The

house looks much better than what it used to look like." Margo couldn't keep

her eyes off it, it had a big porch, a swimming pool, two story's, and probably a

basement, the only thing different is that there was a jacuzzi on the roof. " Im

alone 24/7 so if you want to come over you more than welcome too. My uncle

will come and check up on me every other weekend but other than that I'm

alone." Margo felt sad for him, the house looked so much bigger that she felt

she would get lost in it. " Okay well I have a phone so if you want to text we

can do that too." She found a pencil and piece of paper and wrote down her

number. Antonio took it and took his phone out also. " No way you have a

iPhone 5s? That's crazy, I have a simple one." Antonio thought for a moment

and said, " Well for one thing my uncle is super rich, I got this as a birthday

present." Margo kept staring at his phone and didn't even okay attention to

what he was saying. Antonio saw her staring intensely at his phone not even

blinking for she was afraid it might disappear. " Well if you like it here." He

handed her a iPhone 5s phone from his backpack. It was brand spakin new and

still had the thrice sticker on it. He handed her a army phone case and screen

protector. " Antonio I can't take this, what will my dad say?" " Well just satoyou

won it as a reward for the science fair Or something." Margo thought for a while

and then took the phone and stuff. " But what about the bill and such?" " It'll go

on mine, if my uncle gets suspicious ill call you and have you turn it off for 24

hours. If you miss me just sneak in thru the back door." Margo chuckled and

put the stuff in her bag." Well I better get home before my dad calls

Ramsbottom and has an entire army looking for me." Antonio nodded his head

and ran inside his house. Margo climbed up the driveway to her house then

opened the door. " Im home!" She yelled, Agnes came running down the

hallway and gave her sister a big hug. " I got an A+ on my History test." Agnes

shoved a piece of paper in Margo's face. " Good job go put it on tabled ridge

and help me upstairs." Agnes rushed to the kitchen and put it on the fridge.

Meanwhile Margo Was already upstairs putting her back pack away and

humming a random tune. She always worried that if she got home late she

wouldn't finish her home work, but since it was Friday she didn't have any well

at least for now. Agnes barged into her room and almost bumped into Margo. "

Oh Agnes still hyper as usual. Okay so since it's Friday it's cleanup day. First

we'll start with your room then e-" but before she could finish Gru called for

Margo from downstairs. " Coming!" Margo ran down the stairs and found Gru

standing by the window. " What did you need dad?" " Well for one thing Wheres

your car?" Margo looked confused for a second then suddenly remembered that

she walked home with Antonio and left it at school. " Oh man."

* * *

**So did you guys like it, I know it was a short one but the next one will be a bit longer i promise. Please review if you can. :-)**


	4. Forgetting Sarah Marshall

**Okay so I went to a festival the other day so I'm really sorry about not Writing another chap but anyway here's chapter 4. Suspenseful Music. Lol :)**

* * *

*** **_Margo's pov *_

_" _I left it at school, great now dads gonna kill me." I thought. " Well if it's still at

school go get it, I have to help Edith with something." I watched as Gru walked into the living room and disappeared around the corner. " Okay so my keys, oh no where are my keys?" I looked in my pockets, back pack, closet, everywhere

" I am so dead." I sat on my bed trying to think of where they could be when

Agnes walked in. " Margo I've been looking all over over for you, dad told me

about how you left you car at school so I got your keys for you." Agnes held her hand and inside was a key hook with five keys. " Oh well thank you Agnes but next time just leave my keys where they were, ok?" Agnes looked hurt but

nodded her head anyway. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I walked

past Antonio's house and wondered if he could accompany me. I stood there for

a minute then kept on walking, never mind. " Finally I made it." I looked around for my car in the parking lot which would sound easy if I was the only one there but hundreds of cars were still parked. " Lets see um no, no, no, who the heck

puts pictures of kittens on there windows? Ugh people I tell ya, lets see uh

found it!" I ran over to my black jeep and penned the door, a blast of hot air

came out and almost knocked me over. I caught my balance and got in. After letting it air out for a minute I drove off. I was going to turn out the radio but decided not to. I had to much to think about, 1. Why is everything seeming to

be too good too be true. Maybe I think too much, maybe I'm putting to much thought into it, or maybe I'm right? Before I knew it I was home. Edith is doing

her ninja training, Agnes is doing some art project, Gru and Lucy are probably

in the lab, and same with the minions. I put my keys on the rack by the door

and headed upstairs. I cleaned up my room since I practically destroyed it while

trying to find to find my keys. " Ugh I hate it when something gets Messed up. I wish I just walked home." I kept mumbling and putting away stuff and didn't notice Lucy standing in my doorway. " Whats wrong Sweetie?" She asked. I

didn't want to tell her the truth so I made up something. " Im was just thinking

about my crazy Biology class." It wasn't a total lie I was thinking about it. " Oh

well if that's it then I'm gonna go, I going to take Agnes and Edith to the store with me, would you like to come?" Lucy made her way to the door and stopped waiting of or my answer. " Thanks but I think I'll stay and lean up my room." I waved goodbye and watched Lucy leave. " I don't think screaming kids at a

store will help me but maybe I should have gone." I didn't know what to think

of right now but cleaning always seems to help. After ten minutes of cleaning I opened up the curtains to let in some sunlight. Lucky me my bedroom is facing Antonio's house. I hope his bedroom is facing the other way. I opened I up the

other curtain And for a split second I could have sworn I saw Antonio brushed

and hurt. But then again I only saw him for a minute. I shook my head trying to

get rid of the thought moved went downstairs. Gru and some minions were going over some jelly product from the store, most of the minions shouted I guess they really didn't like it. Went into the kitchen to see if we had any

Popsicles. " Great were out, maybe I'll get lucky and Lucy will brick some up." I

closed the freezer and headed back upstairs. I looked out my window again and

saw Antonio laying on his lawn and I was right he was bruised and hurt. I rushed down the stairs put on Amy sneakers and headed outside. " Wait a

minute where's Antonio?" I looked at his lawn but it was empty. " How weird, he

must've gone inside. I'm surprised he can move at all in his condition." I went

back inside and took my shoes off. I felt pretty bummed so I went upstairs to take a nap. " At least I know its there waiting for me." I closed the curtains and turned off my light. I got under the blankets and fell fast asleep.

* _Antonio's pov time 11:15pm *_

_" Jeez what's taking him so long?_" I waited outside our usual meeting spot, but

he always seems to be late. Suddenly the door bust open and a man said, "

Antonio please come this way." I felt scared but followed him anyway. We went up two flights of stairs, then thru a big door. I looked inside and a big desk was half in the moonlight and half in the Darkness. " He always seems to rearrange

that desk every time we meet." I Thought. The man who led me fainted for me

to step in the room before closing the door. " How are you?" A scruffy voice

asked, but I knew this scruffy voice to well. " Im fine." I answered. " Did the makeup artist show up?" the voice asked. " Yes." I answered. " Hmm good good, did she see you?" He answered. " Yes and I'm sure shes worried." Hm

good good, this might go better than I expected. Do you know what you have to do next?" He seemed excited when he said it. " Yes, but I think it will go better than you think."

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? Could care less. Please review I love every one of them. :-)**


	5. Authors Notes

**Just and f.y.i. My chapters will be named after people, movies, bands, songs, tv shows, famous movie lines, and books. Love you all please keep reviewing and reading. :-) ~ Love G.A. 22 **


	6. Brave

**I am so sorry I haven't posted for a while, to make it up to you guys I've made this chapter very long. LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Antonio woke up to the sun shining on his face. His previous encounter from last night

made him very tiresome. He knew that today was only the beginning and that whatever

happens in the future is not gonna be pretty. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He

didn't even bother getting clothes and jumped in. The warm water felt like heaven on his skin He wished he could stay there for ever but fortunately he had 'errands' to do. After washing his hair he turned the water off and got out. " I didn't even get towels." Antonio

walked into his room dripping wet and grabbed a towel from the drawer and headed back

into the bathroom. " Looking good." He said while staring at himself in the mirror he brushed his hair and went to his closet for some clothes. He picked his usual attire and headed downstairs. He wasn't in the mood to cook so he grabbed his keys and wallet and

headed to the garage. He opened the door and got into his yellow with a black strip down

the middle camaro. He drove towards the starbucks and parked in the parking lot. He opened the door and the smell of coffee and bakery treats filled his nostrils. There were three teenaged girls waiting in line and a business man sipping coffee while typing on his

laptop in the corner. Antonio walked to the line and stood behind the girls and looked out

the large window. The girls kept giggling, probably gossiping about him. He didn't mind

every where he went it was like that. The cashier said next and the three girls walked up and ordered. The cashier looked like she was in her early thirties and like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. After the girls she called next, and he walked up. " Hi ill have a

cookie crumble frappe chino, and a chocolate chip cookie to go." He pulled out his wallet

and grabbed a twenty dollar bill. The cashier grabbed it and was about to get his change

when, " Keep the change." Antonio said and walked over to the pickup part. The cashier seemed to brighten her mood and put it in her apron. Suddenly the door chimed, Antonio spun around and saw a browned eyed and haired girl walking towards the counter. He

knew for sure it was Margo but she didn't even notice his presence. She ordered some

kind of cappuccino and walked over to the pickup part. " Hi Antonio." She said. " How did you know it was me?" He said confusingly. " Well for starters putting a magazine in front of your face while standing perfectly still in front of the counter is pretty stupid, plus I saw

the side of you face when I walked in." she grabbed her coffee and pulled his hand down

so she could see his face. He started blushing since she was so close to his Face. " Im

about to go to the mall would you like to come with me?" He noticed her hand was still holding on to his wrist. " Sure why not." Margo let go of his wrist and smiled. Antonio grabbed his drink and walked out the door next to Margo. Margo walked towards her car

and Said. " Meet me at the entrance for the food court." Antonio nodded and walked the

other way towards his car. Margo got in her black jeep and drove towards the mall. She called Lucy and told her she was headed to the mall. Lucy told her to be home at least before 11pm Since it was Saturday she got a later curfew than school nights. She pulled

into the parking lot of the mall and found a spot right in front of the entrance. She parked

her car grabbed a hundred and fifty dollars from her wallet put it in the back of her iPhone

case and then hid her wallet. She stuffed her phone in her pocket grabbed her keys an got out and locked her car. She found Antonio sitting on a bench outside the food court. "Hey when did you arrive?" She asked. Antonio stood up and walked up to practically

breathing on her Since he was so close. " I got here about two minutes ago." She blushed

furiously while she wished he wold backup a bit But of course he didn't. She looked the other way and said, " Lets go inside." She continued to stare the other way. Antonio wished she

would have fallen prey to his plan but fortunately this was going to be harder Than he

thought. " Sure." He said while he walked towards the door she out her hands behind her

back and walked next to him. They entered thru the sliding doors and were filled with the smell of grease and fatting foods. Margo threw up a bit in her mouth and covered it with her hand while Antonio looked like he was going to faint like he did in biology. They

ignored the smells and walked to the shop part of the mall. " What store do thou want to

go to First?" Margo asked breathing better than she did in the food court. Why did she

even want to park there if it was going to smell bad? " Um how about hot topic?" He said shoving his hands in his pockets. " Sure." they walked in silence and ignored comments people made about either taking one or the other of their hands. Antonio sometimes

smiled when Margo told the girls to back off He appreciate that she cared. They finally

made it to the Hot topic and went inside. Seven people total filled the store plus two

people working the registers. " Welcome to Hot topic can I help you find anything?" A blonde haired girl by the age of maybe nineteen came around the corner wear she was standing looking very friendly. Antonio spoke up and said, " Hi where do you keep your

headphones." The girl seemed to be starstruck by Antonio's looks and didn't even listen to

him. Margo really disliked it when every single girl instantly fell in love with him, it made her sick to heat stomach with jealousy. Since Margo wasn't paying attention she didn't notice Antonio move over to the blonde haired and kissed her. " Jeez its like history's

repeating it's self." Margo thought and walked out of the store. Margo grumbled and

cursed under her breath as she made her way to the food court she bumbled into almost

everyone who passed her and got a couple of words. Suddenly a familiar voice stopped her, " Wait up Margo where are you going? We just got here." Margo turned around only to hit her head against Antonio's. " Well it you must know I am going home since this has

been a disaster of a day. Now if you'll excuse me ill just be going now." She turned

around and started to walk when Antonio grabbed her arm, " Look if your upset then I

really don't understand why your leaving." Margo wanted to punch him but she clenched her fists. " Are you that stupid Antonio? You kissed a girl in front of me and now your acting like nothing ever happened." Margo looked around and caught a few gazes but

that's it. " Margo I can't believe your getting all worked up over nothing." Antonio

practically shouted. Margo was now furious and wanted to kick him after punching him. " Antonio you really don't remember the events that happened yesterday? After those particular events I felt ... Different but no you proved me wrong. I thought you were

different I thought you changed but apparently your still the lying, cheating, dirtbag that

makes a girl fall in love with then breaks her heart. So you know what I say? If I ever see

you again I'll personally make sure you get an escort to hell." Margo made every world have feeling in them and Didn't take her cold hard stare of of Antonio's eyes. Antonio was dumb struck and then said, " Is every thing you said true?" Margo just threw her hands in

the air as if to say o my gosh. " Yes Antonio now just leave me alone." Margo turned

around and started to walk away when Antonio grabbed her arm again, Margo having

enough of him turned around brought her hand up to slap him but Antonio grabbed her hand brought it down from his face and kissed her. Margo was furious at his advance but gave into The softness of the kiss. Antonio removed his hands from her arm and hand and

put his hands around her waist to make sure she didn't leave. Margo put her hands

around his neck and ignored the stares and 'get a room' comments some people made. Antonio poked her bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission, Margo opened her mouth and their tongues explored each others mouths for a while. Antonio broke the kiss

to breath, he put his forehead against Margo's and smiled. Margo was starstruck but she

came to her senses and stepped back. Antonio looked confused but before he could do anything Margo slapped him. " Don't touch me ever again." She said then walked away tears rolling down her cheeks. Antonio watched her walked away and eventually

disappear into the crowd. Antonio stumbled onto the couch behind him and brought his

head down and rested his head on his palms. " I'm not even in love with her yet I feel so hurt... And sad." before Antonio knew it he started to feel tears roll down his cheeks and onto his arms. The blonde haired girl from hot topic left from the scene and walked into

the hot topic store. She went into the ' Employees only' lounge and walked Down the

hallway. She stopped in front of a door that was hidden in the darkness and stepped in. "Sir I have bad news." She said to a hidden figure. " Let me guess he came to his own

senses?" A scruffy voice responded. She nodded. " Rebecca You know that is dangerous.

give him a dose of you know and feel free to give him two or three. That should keep him

in a careless state for a while." Rebecca nodded her head and walked out of the room. "And make sure it never happens again." The scruffy voice said as if she was still in the room able to hear him.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know it's getting very cheesy, but trust me your in for a treat in future chapters. There will be no Lemons or anything like that just intense kissing. Thank you for reading and please REIVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL. Oh and I do not own despicable me.**


	7. Barbie girl

**If I do say so myself i loved my last chapter. This chapter will be a little short but bare with me please. Love you all!**

* * *

" I want to kill him he deserves to die and burn up in flames." Margo cried and

grumbled under her breath while waking to her car. She could care less if people cursed at her or yelled out to her when she bumped or ran into them.

But she was hurt and furious Antonio did it again, he made her fall in love and then poof he hurt her. She couldn't believe she gave herself away with the kiss. That angered her even more that he would even try that. But if he was going to hurt her again why did he make her fall in love with him again, is there some

sort of plot? A game? Or is it a fantasy world and shes The doll? She finally

made it to her car and got in. She turned on the radio and fumbled thru different stations until she heard 'Heart Attack' by Demi lovato. Margo sang

along and soon hit a red light. She stopped her car and jeeps singing, soon she

started to fell her eyes get watery. Every time she sang The chorus it made her feel worse than she already felt. Soon she broke down and cried her eyes out. She forgot she was a stop light and looked Up and saw it was green. People

honked their horns hoping shell turn. Margo felt stupid and turned, she was

turning into her neighborhood but it seemed to be like a ghost town. She drove

past Antonio's house and fought the urge to look In the direction, she hoped he

wasn't home for she didn't really want to deal with him. She drove up her driveway and turned off the engine. Edith was on the lawn doing her ninja

training while Agnes played with her unicorn. Margo laughed and got out. " Hi

Margo, what's wrong?" Agnes asked as she made her way over to Margo. Margo

wondered if she should tell Agnes but considering she has a big mouth she

decided to lie. " Im not feeling." It wasn't a total lie but not the complete truth, plus Agnes is so gullible. " Okay!" She said and walked a over to the spot she was originally at. Margo opened the front door and yelled that she was home.

Lucy was in the kitchen making dinner while Gru was in his lab. Margo she

walked the stairs and into her room. She looked out her big window and stared

at the black brick wall of Antonio's house. She cursed at it and felt like spitting

when all of a sudden she saw Antonio walk out the front door stumble down the

stairs and fall. He didn't move or look like he was breathing. " Oh my gosh." Margo ran of own the stairs and grabbed the first aid kit. She was about to put on her shoes when she realized she didn't even Take them off. She opened the door and ran over to Antonio's yard. Antonio was breathing very hard and kept

coughing like he was about to cough up a lung. Margo sat down on the left side

of Antonio and opened up the first aid kit. Antonio opened his eyes and looked

around he seemed confused at first then realized where he was. " Antonio what

the heck happened to you?" Margo asked as she got out some Neosporin, bandages, and gauze. Antonio sat up and held his side and said, " Well before I tell you come here, you've got something in Your hair." Margo eyed him for a moment then sighed as she brought her face forward Then down. Antonio

brought his hand up and touched her hair, he picked at it and got a piece of

thread out. " Got it." Margo brought her face up and quickly went back to

getting supplies Out. Antonio watched her and kept staring directly at her face

Smiling knowing Margo totally forgot about asking how this happened to him again. " Okay first let me see your leg." Antonio brought his leg up and Margo

grabbed it. Margo used a q-tip and Neosporin to carefully Cover the the wound with Neosporin. As she kept making circles on the wound the wound mark seemed to fade as she kept circling. She circled faster until the wound

completely disappeared, there wasn't even a scab, scratch, or scar. Antonio bit

his lip hoping Margo wouldn't ask questions, but he was wrong. Margo looked at

him looking angry as hell, " What kind of wounds do you have Antonio?" She

said as she dropped his leg. " Um a makeup artist fight." Antonio said with

uneasiness. Margo packed up her things in silence and got up. She stood in place looking ahead for a while until she made eye contact with Antonio. "

Antonio do me a favor, next time you feel like hurting someone make sure it's

not me. Because it seems you only want to hurt me and make sure I leave

bruised and broken. Is that really the only reason why you came back? Was it

so you could get your pleasure of hurting people thru me? If that's so then

stand up." Antonio didn't want to disobey her so he did. Margo faced him and

said, " Look up." Antonio didn't see the point but did anyway. " Margo I do-" but

before he could finish Margo punched his face. Antonio fell on the ground holding his face. " Now you know how I fell." And with that Margo turned around and ran inside her house crying. Antonio looked up and said, " I can't take it."

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Please review love you all! :-)**


	8. Haven't Had Enough

**I am so sorry for updating so late, I will try to make this long but just to give you guys a heads up my chapters will vary from long to short. Please review Love you all! :-)**

* * *

Antonio sat on his lawn crying and crying. He couldn't take breaking Margo's heart, he

couldn't take seeing her cry, nor could he take seeing her upset at him. He wiped his face

on sleeve and stood up. He sniffed and walked to his front door and opened it. The house seemed spooky when it was dark and when your alone. Antonio went to the kitchen and turned on the sink, he had tear stains and snot from when he wiped his face across his

sleeve. " I know what I have to do, I know I have to get her trust. But how can I when I

keep hurting her? How can you not want to hug her, friend her, kiss those Lu- hw ho wait

a minute what am I thinking I'm not even supposed to be in love with her. But you know what I'm going to do I'm going to tell her everything and I hope she'll forgive me." After scrubbing he turned the sink off and dried his hands. He opened the fridge and grabbed

an apple. He didn't feel like cooking so he went with something simple. Antonio sat down

at the table and turned on the tv, he skipped channel after channel after channel till he

gave up. " Jeez it seems like the tv people have no taste in good movies, shows, or even

commercials." Antonio's threw away his apple and headed for the door. He opened it and was blinded by sunlight light, Antonio shaded his eyes and started walking down the sidewalk to his gate. He stepped out and looked towards Margo's lawn. Agnes was playing

with her unicorn ( " She hasn't changed a bit."), Edith was doing some ninja training with

one of Grus home made training things, and Margo was sitting on her deck smiling while

watching her sisters. Antonio smiled and turned towards the mall. Antonio kicked rocks in every direction and whipped his hair every now and again. Soon he heard thunder rumble but thought nothing of it, then light drops of rain fell on his hand, head, and shoulders.

Antonio looked up and soon was feeling tons of rain hit his forehead. Antonio wiped his

head with his hand and turned around and started running towards his house. When he

was running it seemed the sidewalk kept getting longer and longer as he progressed.

Antonio soon ran about of breath after six minutes of running. Antonio went to jogging since that was bad for your heart. As he kept jogging hundreds of cars looked him funny and stupid like, probably because he was wearing jeans, designer shoes, a purple t, a

blue tie, and a leather jacket. Antonio would laugh at himself but he was focused on

getting home more than anything. Soon a Car started driving next to him at the same

speed he was going, Antonio started walking then he looked towards the car. The person

driving rolled down the window and said. " Just get in already." Antonio smiled and got in. " So nice to see you again." The person had a scruffy voice and said, " How did it go with the girl?" Antonio's bit his lip knowing he should have just walked. " She hates me." The

person stopped the car turned toward him. " And what went wrong?" Antonio faced him

but didn't dare to make eye contact. " I followed directions then i told her how I got the

marks. Once she found out it was a makeup artists work she punched me then said she

was going to make sure I got a personal escort to H.E.L.L." The person made a straight

line with his lips and said. " Hm seems resources were right. I don't have the knowledge

to tell you what to do next, but wait until tomorrow I'll send a message letting you know what to do next." And with that the person continued driving. Antonio trembled in his seat while the person drove, he was frightened to know what he had to do next. Soon they

arrived at Antonio's house by then it stopped raining and the sun had crept thru the

clouds. Antonio got out and looked at the person. " Remember you can't trust anyone."

The person said in a scruffy voice that sent a chill up Antonio's spine. Antonio nodded and

closed the door and waved goodbye. Antonio shivered and walked up to his porch. He heard crying form some where and looked around, " Um hello?" Antonio looked around and kept yelling but now response. Soon he found Margo crying on the other side of her

porch balling her eyes out. Antonio stood in front of her and bent down. " Hey what's

wrong?" Margo looked up smiling like she was a maniac. Antonio seemed confused but

before he ask Margo held out a recorder and crying sounds come from it. " You so stupid Antonio." She said, Antonio stood up so did Margo. " Margo what the heck's wrong with you? Don't you know how worried I was?" Margo crossed her arms and said, " You don't

get it at all, of course I knew but did you know how worried I was when you looked awful?

No." Antonio scoffed then smiled his devilish grin. " Margo my reasons for w everything

are way better than yours. I have horrible things happening that you wouldn't understand

and because of that I do the things that have happened happen." Antonio's stared into her eyes waiting for Margo to respond but it looked like she didn't bye it. " Antonio you have lied to me a thousand times what makes you think I'm going to believe you?"

Antonio knew she had a point but said, " Margo look there are bad people in my life who

are putting some sort of thing in me that makes me feel nothing. They make me do

things that hurt others and once there out of the picture we can do whatever. Look I don't want to hurt you I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. After your dad freeze rayed me it all started after that but I didn't creel any emotion since i had that stuff in me I didn't

know anything. But when we kissed I thought differently anTyson I'm gonna start

rebelling which is what I did when we were at the mall. And no it wasn't when I kissed the

other girl but when we kissed. That night they put tons if it in me. So when we kissed you gave me a reality check. Please Margo you have to forgive me, please?" Antonio was now

crying hard and looking at Margo really hard. Margo felt really bad she knew Antonio was

telling the truth, but she didn't know how to respond. " I believe you Antonio but why am

I a target?" Antonio sniffed then replied. " I don't really know they never told me. I'm

supposed to get a message tomorrow that's going to tell me what to do next." Margo tapped her chin then said. " Why don't you tell them you did what they instructed but you do something different." Antonio thought for a second then said, " Well I'll try but if

something goes wrong ll be sure to tell you." Margo smiled then started walking towards

her front door. " See ya Antonio text me later." Margo walked inside and Antonio walked

towards his house and smiled. " Thank goodness." Margo watched Antonio leave then went over to the living room. " Did he tell you everything?" said a hidden figure. " Yes he said someone gives him doses of something that makes him forget everything and lose

emotion. That's why he does what he does." Margo was about to say something when the

figure said, " Well keep a close eye in him." " I will, f." And with that Margo walked

towards the stairs.

* * *

**Sooooo did you guys like? I'm really sorry I took forever to update but school started. I will be updating every week so stay tuned. Love you all please review. :-) ~ G.A. 22**


	9. 22

**Okay for the record I don't think playing video games is soooo complicated but then again Margo was starstruck lol. Please review LOVE YOU ALL! :-)**

* * *

Margo opened her bedroom door and plopped down on her bed. She took her

phone out of her pocket and stared at it wondering if Antonio was going to text

her or not, why would he? She completely ditched him after he practically

pouring his heart out to her, well sort of pouring out his heart. Margo turned her phone off and got up to go to the bathroom. She walked out into the hallway and walked across to her bathroom. Margo, Edith, and Agnes had different

bathrooms since each girl wanted theirs to be decorated differently. Of course

Margo wanted hers to be full of makeup, jacuzzi bathtub, waterfall shower,

closet full of designer clothes, and cabinets full sweet smelling shampoo's,

conditioner's, soap's, perfumes, and lotions. The sink had shelves where she

put her makeup which includes almost every type of makeup every made plus every brand. Even thou Margo barely whore makeup she wanted to feel like a girl coming of age. Margo closed the door and walked over to the sink, she

turned on the water and splashed he face. She couldn't believe everything thats

going on, but what doesn't make sense is how come shes involved? But then

again she could understand why. After scrubbing her face then rinsing she

wiped her face with a towel then stepped out. She walked across the hallway

again but almost fell over Agnes's unicorn. " Agnes! Get over here and pick up your stuffed unicorn." Margo crossed her arms and waited for Agnes to run up the stairs but Edith came up instead. " Edith, where's Agnes?" Margo walked

over to Edith who was still wearing her ninja outfit from earlier on in the day. "

She and Lucy went to the store thirty seconds ago. They should be back in ten

minutes, why don't you just kick it off to the side and just tell her where it is

when she gets back?" Edith put up her mask so it covered from her nose down

and ran down the stairs, well glided down sneaky like to be exact. Margo scoffed and kicked Agnes's unicorn to the side of the stairs and went to her room. She picked up her phone and saw she had three text's and two missed

call's from both Lucy and Antonio. All of the texts and one call were from

Antonio but the last call was from Lucy. Antonio texted " Hey what's up?" once

and " Hello?" twice, and in his call he said, " Are you purposely avoiding me?"

Margo laughed after hearing his message, he sounded like he was being funny and sarcastic at the same time. Lucy's message was saying exactly what Edith

said ten minutes earlier. Margo ended the voice messages and dialed Antonio's

number and waited for Antonio to pick up. " Your majesty what an honor to

receive a call from you. How may I help you?" Margo laughed then said in a

British accent, " Well you called peasant wondering what was up so I'm just

retuning the favor. Can you meet me at the mall in like 20-25 minutes?" Antonio was silent for a moment then said, " Yeah but what about your dad? Won't he get suspicious?" Margo thought for a moment, " Well I'll just tel him

I'm going out for a while he never gets suspicious when I tell him I'm just going

' shopping' see ya in a bit Ant." When Margo finished she hung up and started

to organize he room a bit before she headed out. " WE'RE HOME!" Agnes yelled

from the bottom of the stairs. " Great." Margo stood outside her door and said,

" Lucy I'm leaving to go to the mall in about fifteen to twenty minutes." Agnes walked out the stairs holding a small bag that had a a rectangle looking thing in side. " Here we got you a present since you babysitter me and Edith for three

weeks." Agnes held the bag out for Margo and waited for her to grab it. "

Thanks Agnes, oh and by the way your unicorn is on the inside of the stairs."

Margo pointed to where it was lying and then walked into her room and closed

the door. Margo set the bag down and continued to clean her room. By the time she finished she was running five minutes behind. " Great, I hope Antonio

hasn't left yet." Margo grabbed her phone then rushed out of her room and

down the stairs. Margo slipped on her shoes and was about to open the front

door when someone stopped her. " Where do you think your going young lady?"

Margo turned around said, " I'm going out to the mall, you know just some time to clear my head and such." Margo smiled uneasily while she waited for her dad to respond. " Hmm well have fun and be home by no later than ten thirty." Gru

kissed his daughter on the forehead and waved goodbye as she ran out the

door. Margo hopped into her jeep and drove off, she calmed down a bit knowing

the mall was only five minutes away from where she lived. Margo grabbed her

phone when she hit a red light to call Antonio. After dialing his number it rang

three times then he picked up. " What's up?" Margo sighed in relief glad he didn't say majesty. " Hey have you arrived at the mall yet? Im at the light right before you see the entrance to enter the parking lot for the mall." Margo floored

it when the light turned green. " Well i just parked my car find me in section c."

Before Margo could say anything Antonio hung up. " The nerve of that guy."

Margo turned into the parking lot for the mall and drove over to section c.

Margo went thru aisle after aisle to try and find Antonio, after driving thru five aisle's she found him. " How sweet he saved a spot for me next to him. Margo

parked right next toAntonio and turned off her car. After grabbing her phone

she got out. " Hello beautiful." Margo blushed and closed and locked her car.

Margo and Antonio walked towards the front entrance keeping quiet not looking

at each other. Margo sighed and said, " So what store do you want to go to

first?" Antonio smiled and said, " Well where do you want to go?" Margo thought for a while and said, " How about we just walk around town?" Margo stopped walking and looked at Antonio. Antonio looked her in the eye's and said. " Yeah

sure why not." Margo smiled and started running towards the main entrance.

Antonio laughed and ran after her. Margo was the first one to make it out of the

mall, Antonio was second. " So ... which ... (huff)... way are ... we

walking?" Antonio said between puffs. Margo laughed and said, " How about the park?" Antonio was skeptical about going since the sun already set and the sky

was turning dark blue. " Um sure." Margo eyed him then started walking. The

mall was about seven minutes walking distance from the park. Margo and

Antonio keep quiet which annoyed both of them, this is a date but their both

too shy to talk. Finally they arrived at the park, but it was already dark enough

for the street lights to turn on. " Margo is there any particular reason why were here?" Margo just smiled like she was hiding a very dirty secret. " Yep lets keep walking." Antonio sighed and just followed her. Antonio got very nervous and

scared as they walked deeper and deeper into the park. what scared him more

is that there was barely any light to brighten the path. Suddenly Margo stopped

walking. " Okay Antonio close your eyes I have a surprise." Antonio sighed and

closed his eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for Margo to give him his surprise. " Margo, are you going to gi-" But before he could finish

Margo placed he lips against his. Antonio opened his eyes in shock to see Margo

with her eye's closed. Antonio closed his eyes' and gave into the kiss, wrapped

his hands around her waist like he did last time. Margo put both of her hands on

his cheeks and moaned. Antonio poked her bottom lip with his tongue but she

already had her mouth open. Margo and Antonio kissed like the world was going to end. They kept walking back and forth, almost loosing their balance as they kept kissing. Finally Margo broke off the kiss since she ran out of breath, she

placed her forehead against Antonio's and smiled a soft happy smile. Antonio let

go of her waist and grabbed her hands. " Tell me why." Margo looked confused

for a moment then said, " I guess its because I'm in love." Antonio smiled his

devilish grin and said, " Me too, Me too." Margo and Gru held each other's hands and started walking towards the exit. " Did he do what you thought he

was going to do?" Two figures hidden behind some bushes and trees spied on

the couple for info. " Yes, but I think things just might work. But then again

Love is never lasting thing."

* * *

**SOOO did you guys like it? I know it was a bit romantic but hey I wanted some romance. :-) Please review Love you all!**


	10. What a wonderful life it is (Sarcasm)

**Hello everyone, hope you all are having a good week in school and stay in there its almost Friday. :-)**

* * *

As Margo and Antonio walked back the mall they kept very quiet not knowing what to say. Margo kept biting her lips for she knew she was dead meat when

she got home. Antonio kept feeling her uneasy ness when they were walking and wondered if he should say something to comfort her, but fortunately he

came up with nothing. As they approached the mall Margo started getting butterflies in her stomach for only was only five minutes away from death. When

they approached her car Margo grabbed her keys out of her pocket and unlocked it. As she got in she turned towards Antonio and said, " Do you need a ride?" Antonio glanced over at his car and then back at Margo wondering if she forgot he drove his own car. He thought for a moment about the situation, he knew Margo was going to be in trouble and he was to blame. " Well sure I guess." Margo smiled and closed her door while Antonio made his way over to the

passenger seat and got in. Antonio Watched Margo the whole time they drove to her house, he noticed she was very uncomfortable and shifted in her seat

the whole time. Finally they made it to her house and every light was turned on. " I am in so much trouble." Margo turned off her car and took of her

seatbelt, Antonio did the same thing and got out. Margo locked the car and walked to her front door. Antonio sighed and opened it for her, " Im home!"

Margo yelled as she took her shoes off. Antonio closed the door and stood still waiting for Gru to show up. Margo waited next to Antonio almost wanting to grab his arm and squeeze it because of how scared she is. Eventually Gru walked in looking as mad as hell. " Where have you been? Fo you know what time it is?" Gru folded his arms and totally ignored Antonio's presence. " Dad I can explain, see I met Antonio at the mall and we walked around for a couple of

hours, then we went to the park." Gru just stared at her for a moment then turned and walked over to Antonio, " Why Ramsbottom didn't lock you up is

beyond Me." Antonio dropped his jaw and stared at while with an expression saying, " WTF." Gru grinned and said, " Margo before you even consider going

anywhere with this boy I want ahem to take a training course that will make him go thru hell. If he passes he has deemed himself worthy, if he quits that just

shows you what kind of man he is." Now Margo was the one to drop jeer jaw she didn't have an expression just a jaw dropping face. " Now that that's settled Antonio go home and be here at 5 o clock sharp if your late your failed your first test." Gru walked over to Antonio and pushed out the door then shut it. " Dad I didn't get to say goodbye." Gru stiffened then turned around, " Well I just thought that since you guys snogged in the spark I though. It would be

enough." Margo was silent for a moment then thought for a second wondering how he knew. " How did you know?" Gru chuckled then said, " Honey I have

my reasons and ways of knowing, Know go to bed." Margo frowned then ran up the stairs into her bedroom. After she shut the door she said, " I can't believe him he's purposely putting Antonio thru this. If he try's to kill him then he'll be the one training not Antonio." Margo grumbled some more while she organized

her room. Even thou it was clean she had to do something to get all her anger out. After literally making the place shine she changed into some sweats and a

t shirt. She didn't feel like going to bed yet so she just turned the lights off and layer down on her bed with her phone. " Who can I text?" She knew she

couldn't text Antonio or she would make him all sleepy and he would never pass. Most of her friends were in bed or out being stupid late at night. Finally she

gave up and plugged in her phone. After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity she grew tiresome and turned so thats he was on her left side. After she closed her eyes she said in her head. " LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

**So you all probably know what the next chapter is going to be titled :-p. I know this chapter was very short but I have dinner thing to go to. Trust me I'd rather write than go eat bon bons with my snobby friend. Ugh life stinks. Anyway anyone who had a birthday starting Monday and ends Friday Happy birthday! And whoever would like to pitch in a give some ideas please private message me or tell me what you would like me to put in the story. I do have this whole thing planned out but I would love to hear from you guys and get your opinion. Please review if you guys could. LOVE YOU ALL ~ G.A. 22 :-) **


	11. Author's Note's AND NO ITS NOT A GOODBYE

**HI! I AM SO SORRY! I have been extremely busy with school and personal family business that I just haven't been able to write ANYTHING. Ugh I will have the new chapters coming up soon. I am going out of state for some thing for school so please bare with me. I will be keeping this story up and running but you all are just gonna have to work with me. Please keep your eye's out for updates and more notes. I am having a lot of cheesy stuff coming up BUT please P.M. me if you want a sexual scene between Margo and Antonio because I keep getting pestered by my friend to do one so it's up to you guys. I will tell you in my next chapter if I'm going to have a sexual scene or not but if I don't get any answer's I'm going against all you wishes and make up my mind. Love you All and please just bare with me the new chap should be up by next month. I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back till October 3rd. Please bare with me I am not giving up this story. Love you ALL! ~ G.A. 22**


	12. News and AN

**Hello everybody! I am so sory for the long wait but i can't seem to find my hard drive. UGH! I have started rewriting my new chapter so please look out for it within the next couple of days. I know i put a qieston in the last A.N. BUT nobody has given me an answer. NO SEXUAL SCENE WILL BE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY JUST MAJOR KISSING. If you want me to change my mind you have 120 hours to give me a response. Other wise im not doing it. Thank you to my faithful followers who have stayed with me during the long wait. I promise the chapter will be up within a few days. If its not hunt me or call 9.1.1. JK! Lol thank you!**

** Sincerely,**

** G.A. 22**

**This A.N. was written at 4.12 P.M. on Novemeber 6th, 2013 U HAVE 120 STARTING NOW TO MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND. :-)**


End file.
